


Dawnguard

by MeridianPurified



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Castle Volkihar, Dawnguard, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeridianPurified/pseuds/MeridianPurified
Summary: The clash of the Dawnguard and the Volkihar Clan
Relationships: Serana (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Serana (Elder Scrolls)/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Juno took deep breaths to psyche herself up for the task ahead of her. She had arrived on the island Castle Volkihar was situated on, that was the easy part, now she had to rescue the Moth Priest.

This task felt like a death sentence. Juno was stealthy, she was the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild after all, but sneaking into a castle full of centuries old vampires that would kill her… or worse? What did she ever do to Isran…

As she made her way up the ramp to the castle she could see the gate was open, that made things a little easier at least.

Activating her Shadowcloak of Nocturnal and turning completely invisible she stealthy made her way to the entrance the castle. There was a old man outside, he watched the doors, she guessed.

She crept past him and gently opened one of the doors as quietly as possible. It seemed the watchman was only paying half attention because she was able to creep into the castle without incident.

She gently shut the door behind her and walked towards a balcony, it overlooked a hall full with vampires feeding off of people like they were just cattle.

It made Juno sick. Gods what if they did that to her? She had to find this moth priest fast.

She made her way down the stairs into the hall, careful not to disturb any of the vampires or their cattle as she weaved in between them all.

At the head of the hall, in a throne was who Juno could only assume to be the leader here. It was tempting to just snipe him and kill him now, but her life would be forfeit if she dared.

Where would vampires keep a Moth Priest anyway? Surely they wouldn’t let him just wander around? Juno ducked into a room on the left side of the main hall. It was a library, bookshelves lined the walls – and a laboratory, an alchemy and an enchanting table nestled into corners of the room.

There was a corpse on a table in the middle of the room too, Juno hoped that wasn’t the Moth Priest she was after.

Juno looked over at an old man sitting at a table in the room, he was blindfolded, for whatever reason. She crept over to him. “Moth Priest.” She hissed, putting on her best vampiric drawl.

The Moth Priest turned his head to face her. “Yes m'lady?”

Good. So this was the Moth Priest. She calmly walked over to him, raised her prosthetic hand and struck him in the side of the head, knocking him out instantly.

She took out an invisibility potion and poured it into the Moth Priest’s mouth. The potion took effect and Juno hoisted the Moth Priest over her shoulder, wheezing slightly at the weight.

She activated how Shadowcloak again and crept back out of the library and towards the front doors of the castle.

She opened the doors and stepped out of the castle, breathing a sigh of relief.

“What the-?”

Shit! She had forgotten the watchman! Juno quickly turned to the watchman and drew her crossbow, shooting the old man through the head and killing him instantly.

Her invisibility left her when she attacked and she started to run back to the shore, tossing the old Priest into the boat and hurriedly rowing back to the mainland before any vampires could give chase.

She had heard rumours of the Volkihar, how they could phase through solid ice and drag their victims back under before they could react, how they could walk over water like it was solid ground and well… she had seen what they did with mortals.

It was enough to make any vampire hunter terrified and Juno hurried back to the mainland, heaving the moth priest out of the boat and starting to heave him in the direction of Solitude.

The carriage ride was long and tense, Juno had to keep her wits about her from a ride to the complete other side of Skyrim, keeping her eyes to the sides of the road at all times, not letting her focus slip for a second, and yet she made it to the Dawnguard without an incident. She considered herself lucky and handed the moth priest over to the Dawnguard before retiring in her room and collapsing into her bed for some much needed sleep.


	2. Kindred Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spikes and Serana face Harkon, together

Spikes was nervous. This was the first time he had stood up to Harkon in any meaningful way. To go from vain protests to straight up killing Harkon was a leap, to be sure.

He looked at Serana, she held Auriel’s bow tightly. However hard this would be for him would be much harder for her. He reached over and gently put a hand on her shoulder. “You okay?” He asked.

“I don’t think you can ever be okay with killing your own father.” She replied, putting her own hand on his. “But this is something we have to do.” She said determinedly.

Spikes’ mind raced. What if they lost? What if they couldn’t kill Harkon? What if the bow wasn’t enough? What if-

He looked down when Serana took his hand comfortingly. “You’re trembling.”

Was he? He looked down, his hand was trembling in Serana’s hold. His grip on her hand tightened as he tried to steady himself.

“Whatever happens, we’ll face it together.” Serana said comfortingly.

“Yeah…” Spikes nodded. “Yeah.” He said more firmly. “I’m ready.”

Serana opened the door to the cathedral, despite both vampires having a resistance to cold the chilled wind that blew from the cathedral made them both shiver. Spikes followed Serana in and the door swung shut behind them.

Standing in front of the alter to Molag Bal was Harkon. “So, you’ve brought me the bow and my daughter, I must thank you for saving me the trip.” Harkon bared his fangs at Spikes and the Argonian nearly flinched.

“We’re here to stop you, father.” Serana said firmly.

“Stop me? from anointing all vampires as rulers among the cattle of mortals? You would side with your prey Serana?” Harkon crossed his arms. “You’ve grown soft.”

Spikes stepped forward. “After I kill you, I’m going to purge your wretched blood from my body.” He unsheathed his daggers, the Blade of Woe in one hand and Mehrunes Razor in the other.

Harkon narrowed his eyes. “I see now, the problem is your pet.” He sneered. “I never should’ve allowed you to get so close.”

“Butcha’ didn’t!” Spikes grinned, his usual attitude shining through.

Harkon hissed. “I’m going to tear your tongue out your throat!”

Spikes fell into a battle stance. “Then come and get it.”

At first no one moved, then Spikes adjusted his footing slightly, before running at Harkon.

Harkon drew his sword. He was millennia old, but Spikes was a highly trained assassin and running on hatred, he was dangerous.

As Spikes neared Harkon he jumped, aiming to sink his daggers into Harkon’s chest. Harkon raised his sword in a blocking position and their blades clashed. Spikes pressed down against Harkon’s sword and bunched his muscles to do a somersault over Harkon, landing behind the vampire lord and slashing his back with both daggers.

Harkon let out a growl of pain and anger and whirled around around to bring his sword down on Spikes.

Spikes crossed his daggers and blocked the blade, pushing closer to Harkon. He forced Harkon’s blade out of the way and delivered a somersaulting kick to Harkon’s jaw, landing neatly as the vampire lord stumbled away, holding his chin.

Harkon bared his teeth and let out a low hiss that turned into a loud roar of pain as he was in the back by a Sunhallowed arrow, loosed from Auriel’s bow by Serana.

Harkon rounded on his daughter with a snarl and began to walk towards her, Serana pulled out her dagger and pointed it at him, backing away from Harkon as he approached.

“I’m not done with you yet!” Spikes shouted behind Harkon.

Harkon turned back to Spikes and Spikes jumped at him, his legs wrapping around Harkon’s body, one leg around Harkon’s neck, he turned into the jump and let go, using the momentum to send Harkon flying away from Serana.

“Where do you learn stuff like that?” Serana asked and Spikes stood back up.

“A headscissor grab? They teach you all sorts of things at clown school.” He joked, looking back at Harkon.

“Enough!” Harkon roared. “Surrender the bow and I will make your deaths painless!”

“Bold words for someone losing.” Spikes folded his arms. “Have I kicked you in the head too many times?”

Harkon growled. “Try it again, Spikes, and I will rip your leg off.” He moved towards the two.

Spikes readied his daggers and Serana knocked another arrow into Auriel’s bow. 

Harkon glared at them. “And so you have chosen to suffer.” Harkon stepped back and assumed his vampire lord form, letting out a high pitched screch as he transformed.

“Shit.” Spikes muttered as Harkon swooped towards him and grabbed him by the throat.

Harkon pinned Spikes to the ground, his hand wrapped firmly around the Argonian’s throat. “You could’ve been my finest assassin, it would have all been so much simpler!”

“Father!” Serana shouted, drawing Harkon’s attention. He looked up to his daughter, holding Auriel’s bow, an arrow nocked. She loosed it at Harkon and it hit him square in the shoulder and Harkon roared in pain from the power of the sun, reeling back.

Spikes grabbed Harkon’s collar and pulled him down. “It is simple! I’m going to kill you!” He roared, bracing his feet against the vampire lord’s stomach and kicking out and throwing Harkon away.

Harkon tried to get to his feet, but Spikes was faster, he leapt onto the vampire lord and pinned him to the ground, kneeling on his arms and unsheathing his daggers with a cruel grin.

Spikes plunged both daggers into Harkon’s sides, the vampire lord screeched and tried to rear up, but Spikes kept him held down firmly, and kept stabbing.

“Die!” Spikes shouted as he stabbed Harkon over

Harkon’s struggles and roars got weaker and weaker, he had stopped trying to fight back by now. As Spikes raised Mehrunes Razor to bring it down into Harkon’s head the vampire lord turned into a swarm of bats that swarmed over the alter to Molag Bal.

Spikes stood up and adopted a battle stance, his chest rising and falling as he panted, stabbing Harkon so many times had left him exhausted.

Serana stood beside him, an arrow drawn and aimed at Harkon. “Did you do it?” Serena asked Spikes.

“No… Serana…” Harkon whispered. “Your own father…” Harkon burst into an unholy red fire. It burned away everything but his skeleton which then crumpled to the floor and turned to ash.

Spikes held his stance for a few more seconds before slumping to his knees and sighing heavily in relief. “It’s done…”

Serana lowered her arrow and crouched next to Spikes. “We did it.” She put a hand on his shoulder gently.

“You gonna be okay?” Spikes looked at her.

“I think.. I think I will be.” Serana nodded.

Spikes gently rose to his feet, his gaze lingering on the smouldering ashes of Harkon, before he turned away and walked out of the cathedral with Serana


End file.
